Vampire Love Triangle
by Azusa Rei-Chan
Summary: Kagamine Rin. Tingkat 3 Vocaloid Academy, bertemu dengan banyak vampire yang mengubah kehidupannya. salah satunya Kagamine Len. Dia akan menjadikan Rin sebagai mangsanya. sebenarnya niat Len itu apa ya? dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


**Selamat malam, Author Azusa di sini, lama ya sudah tidak berjumpa. Padahal masih banyak fanfic yang belum kulanjuti tapi, akhirnya aku bikin ini karena mumupung ide numpuk nanti kalo udah lama ga di keluarin bisa lupa masal ^^ hohoho, maaf ya Author Rei kagak bisa datang –" karena ini memang fanfic khusus buatanku, ok deh segitu aja, nah pemeran utamanya ya si Kagamine Twins! Tapi sayanganya, mereka di sini bukan sebagai anak kembar. Ok deh langsung aja.**

**WARNING! GAJE, JELEK, BELEPOTAN!**

**- **Chapter 1 – I Want Your Blood -

**Story Pov**

Malam itu, ya, malam itu di BoukaTown (VocaTown) tepatnya di suatu gang terpencil, saat bulan purnama mulai naik mengganti matahari, kalian bisa melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek kuning dan memakai jepitan juga dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, tangannya diikat oleh segerombolan orang-orang aneh, siapa tahu? Kalau mereka ternyata bukan manusia.

"Kamu manis juga." Ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

"Huh!" ucap gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari orang itu.

"Cih! Jangan menggeratak kau! Kalau main-main aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap seorang lagi.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucap anak itu tidak peduli sengan kata-kata mereka.

"Kalau kamu masih juga mengotot, aku akan menghisap darahmu!" ucap seorang lagi, ya, mereka tiga orang.

"Menghisap? Jangan-jangan kalian." Ucap gadis itu takut.

"Ya, kenapa? Kamu takut?" ucap seorang dari mereka.

"Huh!" ucap gadis itu menahan rasa takutnya.

"Baiklah, aku yang pertama akan menghisap darahmu." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka, dia yang paling keren, sepertinya dialah pemimpinnya.

"TIDAK! SESEORANG! TOLONG AKU!" teriak gadis itu dalam hati.

"PLETOK!"

"Hah?" Tanya mereka kaget.

"Sedang apa Kalian?" Tanya seorang cowok aneh yang seraya membuka ikatan dari tangan gadis itu.

"Kamu? Kamu kan!"

"Minggir kamu! Kami ingin minum darahnya!"

"Fuh.. tak akan kuserahkan dia pada kalian." Ucap cowok itu seraya memeluk gadis itu.

"Eh?" Tanya gadis itu terheran-heran.

"Kamu kan!" ucap mereka lagi.

"Pergi kalian!" usir cowok aneh itu.

"Ba-baiklah!"

"KIIIIKKK! KIIIK!"

"A… apa yang terjadi? Mereka semua jadi kelelawar?" Tanya gadis itu heran.

"Tentu saja.. mereka semua kan vampire." Ucap cowok itu sembari menyembunyikan taringnya.

"Be-begitu?" Tanya gadis itu ketakutan.

"Ah kakimu berdarah!" ucap cowok aneh itu.

"Ah, ini ga pa-pa." ucap gadis itu menenangkan.

"SLUUURRP"

"Hah?" Tanya gadis itu kaget.

"Hmm, darahmu lezat juga ya." Ucap cowok itu sembari memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Tak salah lagi! Cowok itu juga vampire!

"A-apa?" Tanya gadis itu ketakutan.

"Aku mau lagi." Ucap cowok itu sembari memeluk gadis itu lagi.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN!" Teriak gadis itu sembari melangkah pergi.

"Sudah kuputuskan, dialah targetku." Ucap cowok vampire itu.

Besoknya….

**Normal Pov**

PIIIP PIIIP PIIIP PIIIP

"Rin! Cepat bangun!" panggil ayah.

"Iya." Ucapku sembari bangun dari tidur.

_**Namaku Kagamine Rin, 14 tahun, tingkat tiga Vocaloid Academy (kalau SMP berarti kelas 3)**_

"Ayo cepat sarapan, ayah sudah belikan kamu roti." Tawar ayah.

_**Aku tidak punya ibu. Di rumah, aku hanya berdua dengan ayahku.**_

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya merepotkan ayah, aku akan membuatkan ayah makan malam nanti!" ucapku.

"Tidak usah, ayah tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap ayah sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak! Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai pengurus rumah tangga saat ini!" ucapku lantang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap ayah yang akhirnya setuju.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ayah! Aku berangkat duluan!" ucapku sembari melambaikan tangan kepada ayah.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Perintah ayah.

_**Tadi malam, aku mendapatkan pengalaman yang buruk.**_

"Ya, ampun! Kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian tadi malam?" tanyaku berusaha untuk melupakannya.

_**Aku bertemu vampire. Bukan hanya satu, namun banyak. Kira-kira ada empat. Tapi anehnya, ada satu vampire yang menyelamatkanku dari para vampire lainnya, namun dia juga mengerikan! Dia sempat meminum darahku! Tapi…. Ah sudahlah!**_

"Lebih baik aku cepat bergegas." Ucapku melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah.

_**Sesampainya di sekolah, aku sudah di sambut anak perempuan yang menurutku cantik, manis, hampir mirip denganku namun rambutnya berwarna hitam, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Utaune Nami? Nami, teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabatku, seperti namanya (Utau) dia suka sekali menyanyi. Aku pun sama.**_

"Pagi, Rin!" sapanya.

"Pagi, Nami." Sapaku balik.

"Hei, sudah dengar berita belum?" Tanya Nami kepadaku.

"Berita apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentang vampire yang meluas di kota ini." jawab Nami spontan.

"Vampire? Mana ada yang begituan!" ucapku berbohong.

"Tapi, kudengar banyak yang menjadi korban lho." Ucap Nami membenarkan.

"Ah, itu Cuma gosip saja, please deh Nami! Kamu seperti bukan Nami yang biasanya!" ucapku.

"Terserahlah kalau kamu tak mau percaya!" ucap Nami mulai kesal pada sikapku.

"Ya, ya, maaf deh, ayo kita ke kelas bareng." Ajakku.

_**Seperti yang di katakan Nami tentang "Berita Vampire yang meluas di Kota ini" teman-teman sekelas hampir semuanya membicarakan vampire! Segitu menakjubkannya kah vampire itu? Bagiku vampire itu tidak lebih sebagai seseorang yang brutal yang seenaknya mengambil darah manusia!**_

"Tuh kan, Rin! Aku ga bohong!" ucap Nami membenarkan kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli pada yang begituan." Ucapku memalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela.

"GREEK"

_**Serentak pintu kelas kami di buka oleh seorang guru. Ya, guru itu tak lain adalah Pak Kaito. Sebenarnya dia masih muda. Kira-kira umurnya 20 tahunan. Dia mengajar pelajaran Kimia yang sekaligus menjadi pelajaran yang paling aku benci.**_

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa pak Kaito dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa.

"Pagi, pak." Ucap murid-murid serentak.

"Nah, sekarang bapak ingin membagikan hasil tes kalian." Ucap pak Kaito.

_**Banyak anak perempuan di kelas maupun di sekolah ini sangat mengaguminya bahkan ada yang menyukainya. Karena dia keren. Namun bagiku, dia biasa saja. Masih sederajat dengan guru-guru lainnya.**_

"Nah, yang akan di bagikan pertama adalah Kagamine Rin." Ucap pak Kaito yang langsung memanggil namaku.

_**Kulihat kertas tes itu dan hasilnya… aku dapat jelek. Tepatnya aku dapat 5+ sungguh nilai yang memalukan.**_

"Ugh, aku dapat jelek lagi." Ucapku sembari memegang dahi sendiri.

"Utaune Nami." Panggil pak Kaito kepada Nami.

"Nami! Kamu dapat berapa?" tanyaku yang sudah penasaran.

"8+ hahaha." Jawab Nami.

"Akh! Kamu curang!" seruku.

_**Kulihat lagi kertas tes itu, isinya tentang Unsur, Senyawa, dan Campuran ada juga tentang Molekul Diatomik. Ah! Ini semua aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! **_

"Kagamine Rin." Panggil pak Kaito.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Pulang sekolah, kamu akan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan untuk pelajaran bapak di Lab Kimia." Jawab Pak Kaito.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa pak?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tentu saja, nilai tesmu paling rendah di kelas ini." ucap pak Kaito.

"Ah! Aku ga mau dapat pelajaran tambahan!" keluhku dalam hati.

"Tak usah cemas, Rin. Harusnya kamu senang bisa di ajari oleh guru sebaik dan sekeren itu!" ucap Nami.

"Apaan? Aku benci ini!" protesku.

"Ya sudahlah, terima saja." Ucap Nami.

"Huh! Apapun yang terjadi aku ga mau ikut pelajaran tambahan!" keluhku dalam hati.

_**Akhirnya, saat paling menyebalkan yang harusnya malah jadi saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu datang. Ya, pulang sekolah, dengan terpaksa, aku berjalan ke lab Kimia. Entah kenapa, aku malah mau ikut pelajaran tambahan.**_

"GREEK"

"Permisi, pelajaran tambahannya sudah dimulai?" tanyaku yang berharap di jawab oleh pak Kaito.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga." Ucap pak Kaito dari belakang yang serentak memegang bahuku.

"Ah, bapak di sini." Ucapku kaget.

"Nah, kita mulai pelajarannya, ada yang tidak kamu mengerti?" Tanya pak Kaito.

"Ah, tentang rumus ini pak." Ucapku sembari menyerahkan kertas yang berisi rumus-rumus Kimia.

"Hmm, ini ya? Yang ini seperti ini." jelas pak Kaito.

"Nah, kamu tinggal menambahkan rumus ini dengan rumus yang ini." ucap pak Kaito.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Ucapku yang akhirnya sedikit mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang kamu mengerti kan?" Tanya pak Kaito.

"Ya, lumayan." Ucapku.

_**Rasanya pelajaran tambahan tidak seburuk itu. Sekarang aku malah menyukainya! Hah? Kenapa ya aku bisa jadi seperti itu? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Juga, aku ada sedikit perasaan takut, namun terasa tenang. Kok aneh ya?**_

_**Setelah beberapa lamapun, akhirnya pelajaran tambahan selesai. Rasanya aku mulai agak sedikit mengerti tentang Kimia.**_

"Nah, bagaimana pelajaran tambahan ini? cukup membuatmu mengerti?" Tanya pak Kaito sembari mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

"Ya, aku mulai sedikit mengerti." Jawabku sembari membalas senyumnya.

"Baiklah, karena kamu sudah mengerti, maka pelajaran tambahannya cukup kalau kamu masih butuh bisa bilang pada bapak." Ucap pak Kaito.

"Baiklah saya permisi." ucapku setuju sembari berpamitan.

"Hm.. anak yang menarik… SLUURP." Ucap pak Kaito sembari mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah….

"BRAK!"

"Aku pulang." Ucapku.

_**Percuma, tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Ayah belum pulang dari kantornya. Lebih baik aku buatkan makan malam untuknya.**_

"Hmm… kira-kira, makan malamnya yang enak aku buatkan apa ya?" tanyaku.

"Masakkan yang ayah suka yaitu…. Nasi kepal bawang putih!" ucapku sembari mengambil bahan-bahan.

"Mungkin aku beri lauk lainnya juga ya." Ucapku dalam hati.

"Ah! Bawang putihnya habis!" ucapku dalam hati.

"Mungkin aku harus beli dulu di supermarket." Ucapku lagi dalam hati.

_**Akupun keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju ke supermarket. Dan lagi-lagi, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. **_

"KRIET"

"Hmm… bawang putih, selada, daging, dan tomat." Ucapku sembari membaca shopping list yang kubuat sendiri.

"Nah! Semua sudah lengkap!"

_**Akhirnya semua bahan sudah terkumpul. Aku sedang di perjalanan untuk pulang.**_

"Fuuh… berat juga.." ucapku sembari mengangkat bahan-bahan.

"BRUK!"

"Aduh! Maaf ya!" ucapku meminta maaf.

"Hmm.. kita bertemu lagi ya." Ucap orang itu.

"Eh, kamu? Kamu kan!" ucapku mulai ketakutan.

"Hehehe… kenapa? Kamu takut? Jangan takut. Kamu akan jadi milikku." Ucapnya sembari menjilat pipiku.

"Lepaskan! Dasar vampire bodoh!" ucapku sembari memberontak.

"Ssst… kalau kamu berisik, semua orang akan lihat." Ucapnya sembari berbisik-bisik.

"Lepaskan!" teriakku mengotot.

"Hmm kamu ini benar-benar deh." Ucapnya sembari mengangkat daguku.

"Ah, iya! Bawang putih!" ucapku dalam hati sembari mengambil bawang putih.

"Kamu mau apa?" Tanya vampire itu heran.

"Rasakan ini!" ucapku sembari melemparkan bawang putih ke vampire itu.

"TIDAAAKK!" teriaknya.

_**Dan suasana pun mulai hening.**_

"Dia.. menghilang?" tanyaku.

"Le-lebih baik aku bergegas pulang!" ucapku dalam hati sembari berlari.

Akhirnya sampai di rumah….

"Hah… tadi… tadi aku bertemu dengannya lagi! Mau nya apa sih? Dia selalu menginginkan darahku!" ucapku dalam hati.

"Haah… sudahlah… yang penting sekarang sudah aman." Ucapku dalam hati seraya menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat buat makanan untuk makan malam." Ucapku lagi dalam hati.

_**Tak lama, semua makanan sudah tersajikan di meja makan. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan ayahku.**_

"BRAK"

"Ayah pulang." Ucap ayah yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, selamat datang ayah! Ini sebagai janjiku!" ucapku seraya mempersembahkan seluruh sajian makanan di meja makan.

"Wah, banyak sekali, dan kelihatannya enak! Sepertinya ayah sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap ayah takjub.

"Ah! Tidak kok yah! Aku tulus mempersembahkan ini!" ucapku membenarkan perkataanku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan bersama." Ucap ayah sembari menepuk kepalaku.

_**Akhirnya sudah malam, kami makan bersama dan aku pun terlelap usai makan malam. Aku hanya bisa berpikir "Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan Vampire itu lagi?" dan yang ingin aku tanyai pada vampire itu adalah "Siapa namamu? Untuk apa kamu mau darahku?" kedengaran aneh.. tapi itulah kenyataannya.**_

_**Besoknya paginya, hari yang cerah namun tak secerah biasanya, karena aku masih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku jadi trauma jalan sendirian.**_

"Ayah! Aku berangkat." Ucapku berpamitan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap ayah.

_**Aku takut, takut kalau nanti ada vampire yang mengikutiku dan mengambil darahku dari belakang! Rasanya jalan sendiri memang mengerikan!**_

"Sudahlah Rin! Tak akan terjadi apa-apa!" ucapku kepada diri sendiri.

_**Untung saja jarak dari rumah kesekolah tidak begitu jauh, akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Seperti biasa, Nami menyambutku di pintu gerbang sekolah. Dia sengaja menungguku. Aku agak sedikit kasian padanya. Dan, aku akan menceritakan selama ini kepadanya! Karena aku yakin, pasti dia mau mendengarkan perkataanku.**_

"Pagi, Rin. Mukamu kelihatan lesu sekali." Sapa Nami dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Ah, ini tidak apa-apa." Ucapku.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Nami masih kurang yakin.

"Aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu!" ucapku spontan.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Rin?" Tanya Nami heran.

"Aku akan menceritakan, semua yang telah kualami selama ini." jawabku meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Nami mengangguk seraya masih heran.

_**Sesampainya di Kelas, kuceritakan semuanya yang terjadi kepadaku pada Nami, pasti kalian tahu kan maksudku? Apalagi kalau bukan Vampire jahat yang selalu mengikutiku! **_

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Nami simpati.

"Ba… bagaimana ini? aku diincar vampire itu!" ucapku ketakutan.

"Biasanya, kalau vampire bertemu dengan mangsa pertamanya, maka vampire itu sudah ditakdirkan untukmu." Ucap Nami.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Siapakah vampire yang pertama meminum darahmu?" Tanya Nami.

"Ah, ada kok! Dia berambut kuning di kuncir satu kebelakang! Mirip denganku." Jawabku.

"Hmm, dia memutuskan, kamulah yang akan menjadi mangsanya!" ucap Nami yang seraya menakutiku.

"Nami, bukan waktunya bercanda ya!" ucapku kesal.

"Aku ga bercanda! Memang semua vampire berniat melakukan itu." Ucap Nami membenarkan.

_**Serentak, aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan perkataan Nami barusan. Sekarang yang ada di dalam pikiranku adalah "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bersamaan dengan itu, bel masuk pun berbunyi.**_

"GREEK!"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa bu Meiko.

"Selamat pagi bu." Sapa murid-murid serentak.

_**Bu Meiko, guru Biologi sekaligus wali kelas yang selalu ceria. Kadang kami semua selalu tertawa karena dia terlalu bersemangat untuk belajar. Guru yang luar biasa.**_

"Nah, ibu perkenalkan murid baru dulu ya ayo masuk!" Ucap bu Meiko bersemangat.

"Ah, selamat pagi, aku Kagamine Len." Ucap cowok berambut coklat yang mengaku namanya Len itu seraya tersenyum.

"Hm? Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya." Ucapku dalam hati.

"Kamu pernah kenal, Rin?" Tanya Nami.

"Ah, cuma rasanya aku pernah bertemu." Ucapku.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Nah, Len, silahkan duduk di sebelah Rin!" ucap bu Meiko.

"What the? Enak aja! Masa di sebelahku!" ucapku protes dalam hati.

"Wah, enaknya kamu Rin!" ucap Nami.

"Apanya yang enak?" tanyaku heran.

"Yah, kalau di lihat-lihat dia lumayan keren." Ucap Nami.

_**Ga salah lagi, Nami suka banget cowok keren dan tampan.**_

"Mohon bantuannya, Rin." Ucap Len seraya tersenyum.

"I-i-iya.." ucapku.

"Rin, aku baru sadar lho! Nama belakang kalian sama!" ucap Nami bisik-bisik.

"Ah, iya memang." Ucapku.

"Ah, iya, Rin! Nanti kamu ajak Len berkeliling sekolah ya!" ucap bu Meiko.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku protes.

"Yah, menurut ibu, kalian cocok." Ucap bu Meiko.

_**Ah iya, selain ceria dan terlalu bersemangat, bu Meiko suka sekali menjahili muridnya. Itulah salah satu kehebatannya yang kubenci.**_

"Hah baiklah." ucapku dalam hati dengan pasrah.

"Nah, anak-anak! Kalian akan mempelajari tentang kelelawar penghisap darah!" ucap bu Meiko.

"Kelelawar?" ucapku ketakutan.

_**Aku teringat malam itu. Ya, malam di mana saat bulan purnama ada 3 orang vampire yang hendak menghisapku dan berubah menjadi kelelawar. Aku pun jadi trauma pada binatang itu.**_

"Kelelawar penghisap darah? Hmm lezatnya." Ucap Len berbisik-bisik sembari mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Hah, itu kan gigi taring? Masa sih Len?" tanyaku ketakutan dalam hati.

"Maksudmu apa, Len?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak yakin." Ucapku dalam hati.

"Nah, masing-masing kuberi satu ya! Kita akan melihat kelelawar mana yang sehat dan tidak sehat!" ucap bu Meiko.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya." Ucapku.

"Maksudnya begini, kita lihat kelelawar mana yang membawa penyakit dan tidak membawa penyakit." Jelas bu Meiko.

"Bu Meiko mendengar kata-kataku?" tanyaku heran.

"Wah, kelelawar ini gemuk sekali, pasti darahnya banyak." Ucap Len lagi-lagi mengeluarkan taringnya.

_**Aku tidak sengaja melihat taringnya. Entah itu taring atau bukan.**_

"Aku ini bagaimana sih! Palingan itu cuma gigi ganda." Ucapku dalam hati seraya mengalihkan pandangan.

_**Akhirnya pelajaran Biologi yang menyebalkan itu selesai juga. Pelajarannya menarik sih, tapi kenapa harus kelelawar penghisap darah yang harus di bahas? Baiklah aku harus istirahat dan yah.. aku harus mengajak Len untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini.**_

"Ini Laboratorium Kimia, ini Perpustakaan, ini Lab Biologi, di sana ada kantin, lalu di sana ada gedung auditorium olahraga, di sini ada toilet cowok, cewek di sebelah sana, nah di sebelah sana ada kolam renang." Ucapku sembari memberikan map sekolah ke Len.

"Wah, luas sekali ya sekolah ini." ucap Len takjub.

"Begitulah." Jawabku.

"Sebentar ya, aku mau ke lab kimia dulu!" ucapku sembari pergi ke lab kimia.

"GREEKK"

"BWEET BWEET BWEET KIIIK KIIIK KIIKK"

"Ah! Kenapa ada kelelawar di sini? Aduh! Sakit!" ucapku sembari berjalan kearah jendela untuk keluar.

"Eh? Ja-jatuh?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"SYUUUNG! ZRAAAKK!"

"Kalian.. sudah kuucapkan berapa kali agar kalian tidak mendekatinya?" Tanya cowok vampire itu.

"Eh?" tanyaku heran.

"Hanya aku, yang boleh menghisap darahnya!" ucap cowok vampire itu seraya memelukku.

"KIIIK KIIIK!"

_**Kelelawar itu pun pergi, aku tidak menyangka bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi dia sudah menyelamatkanku.**_

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya cowok vampire itu.

"Iya, ng, terima kasih ya, cowok vampire." Ucapku.

"Iya, jangan panggil aku cowok vampire, aku punya nama." Ucap cowok vampire itu.

"Eh, siapa namamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kagamine Len." Ucap cowok vampire itu seraya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget seraya menatap matanya.

"Ya, aku Len." Ucap Len.

"Ternyata benar kamu vampire." Ucapku dengan wajah sedih.

"Hahh.. haahh..haah.."

"Ng, Len? Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Tanyaku khawatir seraya menatap wajahnya.

"Aku…. kurang darah." Jawabnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"BRUUK!"

_**Kami pun jatuh dari lantai tiga.**_

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Bagaimana ini.. dia sangat menderita." Ucapku dalam hati.

"Aku… aku rela memberikan darahku untukmu hanya untuk sekali ini saja." Ucapku sembari membuka kancing bajuku.

"Baiklah." ucapnya mulai menggigitku.

_**Rasanya aneh, sakit, tapi aku merasa tenang. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.**_

"Darahmu benar-benar lezat." Ucapnya sembari menghapus bekas darah di mulutnya.

_**Aku hanya bisa terdiam, leherku terasa kaku akibat gigitannya. **_

"Fuh.. dasar vampire bodoh. Tak akan kuserahkan Rin kepadamu." Ucap Kaito yang melihat dari balik jendela sembari tersenyum untuk memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

Mungkinkah…. Kaito itu… seorang vampire juga?

Semua masih menjadi tanda tanya.

- To Be Continued -

**Yo-ho! Gimana? Jelek kan? Ya, sebenernya sih aku dapet ide dari salah satu karya Haruka Fukushima sensei. Tapi aku buat dengan versiku sendiri. Nah, di chapter 2 nanti mungkin aku akan menampilkan Miku sebagai seorang perempuan terkenal di sekolah sebagai pendeteksi vampire alias tau bayak soal vampire. Nah, aku pamit ya, tolong di review (_ _) **


End file.
